


Final Chances Of Love.

by The_Artful_Trickster



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Gen, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Artful_Trickster/pseuds/The_Artful_Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after graduation Jaden still hasn't confessed his love & now she's getting married to someone else! He gets help for a second chance from an unlikely ally, and now Jaden must travel back in time reliving the awful memories and also confess his feelings before somebody else does!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Final Chances Of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/172981) by Whoompah. 



**Chapter 1**

It's been five years since Jaden and the gang graduated from Duel Academy. Now they have just recently finished their final years of college and yet they still remain close friends like in the Duel Academy days.

Syrus now owns an apartment room on the fourth floor and is making his way up in the Duelling League tables.

Jesse is now working as the assistant of a movie director. His skill with electronic engineering provides him a promise in the movie making industry.

Chumley is now a successful card illustrator working for Maximillion Pegasus. At first he thought quitting school and taking the apprenticeship may be too risky, but as it turns out it gave him a better step forward for his future.

Bastion is now the head assistant of the famous scientist of Domino City that is Weevil Underwood.

Hassleberry is now a Kindergarten teacher for duel prep school. As it turns out, his muscularly figure make the little kids love him more than regular teachers.

Chazz is now the head CEO of his own company 'The Chazz Productions'. A successful company that hopes to be as powerful as Kaiba Corp.

And Alexis is now currently getting married.

Yep you heard right. The queen of Obelisk Blue is finally tying the knot. But not everyone is happy about the occasion.

A ray of the morning sunlight shone through the curtain of the fourth floor apartment. It shone brightly over a certain brunette still lying in bed. A smaller blunette leaned over and splashed a handful of water on the brunette's face.

"Jaden wake up! Today is the day!" exclaimed the blunette. The boy wore spectacles and was dressed formally in a blue tuxedo and a matching striped tie.

Jaden rolled over to his stomach. "Just five more minutes Sy… no hurry…"

"But Jaden! It's Alexis' wedding today! Did you forget? You're not even dressed yet!" pointed out Syrus.

It was true. Today was Alexis' wedding day. Jaden didn't forget that. He just didn't feel like going.

"I know Syrus it's Alexis' wedding day. I'm just not really motivated to go…" said Jaden quietly. He wasn't his usual happy self that morning. He wished that he could be happy for Alexis but he just can't.

"But Jay, Zane will be hurt too if you don't go to his and Alexis' wedding! They've been excited for this day all week! They're getting married!"

That was the reason why Jaden didn't want to go. Because truth be told; he loves Alexis and now she is going to be married to someone else.

But nonetheless, he's going to be a good friend and come to the wedding to support his friend. Jaden got up and got ready. He wore a black tuxedo with navy blue tie over his clean crisp white shirt.

His buddy Syrus was waiting excitedly by the door.

"Come Jay! Jesse will be here soon to pick us up!" signalled Syrus excitedly.

Jaden finished by picking up a piece of paper on his way out from a table. It was his 'congratulations speech'.

Soon after, a Jeep stopped in front of their apartment. Syrus and Jaden got in quickly. It was squashed inside. Jesse was driving and on the front seat was Bastion. Hassleberry, Syrus and Jaden squeezed in the back seat.

Jesse fixed the front mirrors and gritted his teeth. "Morning guys! I'll really have to drive fast today 'cause it looks like we're running late…"

'Don't worry… take as long as you need…' said Jaden quietly to himself. Bastion, Tyranno and Syrus were all having a conversation about what food will be served in the wedding. Jaden on the other hand felt depressed.

Jesse could see from the mirrors that something is wrong with Jaden. Soon after, they made it to the church. Tyranno, Bastion and Syrus all ran inside while Jaden tags along behind not really motivated at all. Jesse came to his side.

"You know, you could at least pretend to be happy today." Said Jesse, "I know it's hard for you but you know, you never really told her how you feel about her so was she supposed to know that you like her? Don't worry too much Jay, there are plenty of girls in this world."

With that they entered the church. It was decorated beautifully. Every row of seats has white lilies and everyone was dressed formally for the occasion. The pastor stood in front ready to wed the bride and groom. Zane stood on the pastor's left side in a white grooms outfit accompanied by his best man Atticus and Aster.

Jaden took his seat as he stared blankly at Zane, the man who will marry his dear Alexis. Zane had a warm smile on his face. He isn't his past Hell Kaiser self. He was just like the old Zane. Jaden sighed as he deeply imagined that it was him standing there and not Zane. But he knew in his heart no matter how hard he hoped for it, it was a dream no one could fulfil.

Suddenly, the classic wedding song began to play. Alexis walked in hand in hand with her father Mr Rhodes. Alexis wore a beautiful strapless white dress which shimmers with gems and sequins and a veil covered her face. She carried with her a bouquet of white roses. She had a smile on her face.

Jaden couldn't keep his eyes off her. She looked so beautiful, so happy. With every step she took towards the aisle, more regrets began to form in his mind.

"I must be the biggest idiot in this world." He thought. "I knew her since we were young and I must have about a billion chances to tell her how I feel, but I was always to scared to face her about the truth…"

You see, Jaden had always liked Alexis. But he never had the courage to tell her how he felt. Even Chazz was brave enough to tell her about his feelings. He wondered that maybe he was too scared to face the same rejection Chazz faced. But then again he wondered what would have happened if he told her in the first place about how he feels. Would he be the one standing there as the groom instead of Zane?

Alexis made it to the front of the room next to the pastor's right side. The ceremony had just begun.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered today to wed this wonderful young couple in holy matrimony." The pastor turned to Zane. "Zane Truesdale, will you obey the teachings of God? Will you be there to support, to help and assist in sickness and in health, for rich and for poor?"

"I do." Promised Zane.

The pastor turned to Alexis. "Alexis Rhodes, will you obey the teachings of God? Will you be there to support, to help and assist in sickness and in health, for rich and for poor?"

"I do." Promised Alexis.

"Then by the power invested in me and in holy matrimony, I wed thee husband and wife." Zane and Alexis exchanged rings. "You may kiss the bride." Announced the pastor.

Zane leaned forward and kissed Alexis gently. Jaden could have been happier to die in a war rather than to witness that moment again. It wasn't because it was a disgusting sight at all, it was actually lovely. It's just that it hurt so much to see.

Everybody clapped happily. Even Chazz Princeton who was next to Jaden accepted the fact already.

After the wedding, everyone gathered outside for a wedding picture. Zane and Alexis was in the centre. Their faces filled with joy. As the picture was taken, a familiar fat cat came from the corner of the church and purred at the sight of the bunch of people all smiling in the photo, except for one brunette. The cat purred.

After the photo, everyone went to a small building behind the church where the ceremony will be. The place was decorated with the same theme as the church. Then Jaden felt a pat on his back. Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Tyranno, Chazz, Jesse, Jasmine and Mindy came up to him.

"Hey Jaden! I guess I'm related to Alexis now" joked Syrus.

"I'm just hungry! I hope we get to eat soon!" said Chumley

"Quite a fine wedding ceremony I believe." Commented Bastion.

"Yeah! It's so clean and white!" exclaimed Tyranno

"I can't believe Alexis is married! Oh well, hey Mindy wanna get a drink together?" asked Chazz

"Not with you! Eww!" exclaimed Mindy

"Oh harsh there!" said Jasmine.

Everyone was still just like the school days.

Jesse stood near Jaden. "Don't be too sad Jay, at least she's with a good guy."

"Yeah but still…" said Jaden.

"Jaden!" called out a voice. Jaden turned around. It was Alexis. She signalled him to come over to her.

He walked towards her. She was still in the wedding dress. He had to keep reminding himself that she is now a married woman.

"Nice dress." Commented Jaden

"Thanks Jaden. I wasn't sure of this one at first but come to think about it, it is rather nice." She smiled

"Hard to believe little Lexi is now married" joked Jaden

"Hey I can still be a tough duelling opponent for you Jay" she laughed

"Wanna try that out now?" Jaden smirked holding his cards.

Alexis was about to say sure when Zane called her.

"Alexis! It's time for the slideshow." He called.

"Sorry Jay, we'll duel after the ceremony." She smiled. "Oh! I almost forgot after the slideshow is the couple's friend's speech. Are you ready for that later?"

"All set." Smiled Jaden

"I knew I can rely on you!" smiled Alexis. "I'll see you later!" she walked over to Zane.

Suddenly the room darkened as a massive overhead projector lowers. The ceremony's host which is Atticus spoke. "Now we'll have the slideshow of the bride! Made by the talented Jesse Anderson who we are sure to be a great director one day!"

The overhead projector turned on as the slide began. First was a picture of a baby girl. It was in the photo 'Baby Lexi'. Next was a photograph of Alexis when she was only about 6 years old. She had a smile on her face and a duel disk in one arm and cards in the other. The text on the photo reads 'Great duelist in the Making'

The audience laughed. Next was a photo of her in class in Duel Academy. Sitting next to her was Jaden.

Jaden can remember this shot like it was yesterday. "Maybe if I told her then that I liked her then things would be different." He thought. "How I wish I could have just one chance to go back then and fix this up."

Next was a photo of Jaden, Chumley, Syrus, Chazz, Bastion, Tyranno, Jesse, Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine. The boys all wore a baseball uniform. No one smiled in the photograph. Alexis though seemed the most disappointed.

Jaden remembered this photograph. And he remembered exactly why she was sad in this photograph too. Jaden felt more regrets. "If only I could just go back then and fix this all up!" he thought "I'll relive those awful memories just to make her smile" he thought.

Suddenly, everyone in the room froze still except for Jaden. Jaden was shocked.

"What is going on?" he thought "Have I lost my mind again?" Winged Kurriboh appeared near his side. "Oh hey there buddy."

Then the familiar fat cat appeared and purred to his leg. "Pharaoh! Is that really you? What are you doing here?"

"Now, now Jaden, aren't you happy to see my cat?" said a very familiar voice.

Jaden turned around in shock. It was Professor Banner! He was standing right in from of him. " **PROFESSOR BANNER! IS THAT REALLY YOU?**  I thought you were dead!"

"Well Jaden I still am!" he said happily. "But you see, my spirit is here to haunt you children for defeating me and thus sending me to my demise!" he said this whole thing in a happy tone.

"What? To haunt me?"

"Perhaps, you find the word 'watch over' more comforting." Smiled Banner. "Anyways, on to the main point. I know of your feelings for Alexis, and your regrets for not telling her how you really feel. But you see Jaden, I have this power to allow you to enter the photographs shown. So basically you'll travel back in time with a chance to fix your mistakes and regrets and perhaps change your future."

"Go back in time huh….?" Asked Jaden

"Precisely, so will you accept my help?"


	2. StrikeOut!

Previously, Jaden had just witnessed the girl he loves Alexis Rhodes got married with another guy. He never actually told her his real feelings for her even though they've been friends since teenagers. Now as he watch the slideshow photos he couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if he told her in the first place how he felt, would he be the one marrying Alexis today? Jaden wished deeply in his heart that if given the chance, he'd re-live the awful memories and tell her how he truly felt. That was a wish thought to be impossible by the young brunette, until Banner's ghost appear to him and offer him his help.

 

"So how about it Jaden? Will you accept my help and enter the photograph, into the past and fix your mistakes?"

He thought about it for a moment. His hand raised to his face in a thinking position. He looked swiftly around the reception room, glancing at the various guests starting to get up and dance; others were mostly drinking wine or champagne. He looked across the grand hall, decorated in a wonderful, rich gold colour with its glazed floor tiles which perfectly reflected the layered ceiling in its shine, the white pillars reaching upwards finely adorned with china detail with thin blue swirls and to the powdered table covered in confetti and bunches of white flowers, the only face Jaden had noticed that didn’t have a smile was the bride. He watched as Alexis slowly took apart the petals of a flower.

  _As if her frown wasn’t enough to make them wilt…_

"Um, so you're saying that you can take me back to the past into this photograph?" asked Jaden again.

"Well that was what I said, yes." Answered Banner.

"Well I got nothing to lose right?" He looked back to the floating spirit.

"Not really… only your soul for exchange."

" **WHAT**?" yelled Jaden in shock, "I never agreed to this?" Jaden watched as the spirit stared, then paused for a few seconds until bursting into laughter.

"Just kidding!" Joked Banner. “The only bad part of this offer really is the fact that should you not succeed, you'll just get your heart broken again."

He shut his eyes trying to hold back bad memories. He let out a deep breath and looked back up from the floor. "Well it's already broken… so what do I have to lose? I'll do it!" Jaden finally decided.

"Great! But keep this in mind, there will a certain time limit so don't waste your time too much. Now just close your eyes… and imagine the image of the photograph in your mind."

Jaden shut his eyes; he placed the image in his mind. That awful memory he's willing to re-live just for one girl.

"Now shout out the magic word - 'Professor Banner is the Coolest!'’ Directed Banner

Jaden opened his eyes and sweat dropped "That's the magic word?"

"I know huh? So simple yet no one ever says it!" Sulked Banner

"Okay then… here goes…" Jaden shut his eyes and regained his concentration again. "Professor Banner is the Coolest!"

A strong flash of white light shone. It was so bright that one could be blinded by it if they didn't have their eyes closed. After about 3 seconds, the light faded and Jaden slowly opened his eyes. He was welcomed by a flying object which landed right in his face knocking him backwards. He fell on his butt.

"Ouch!"

"First Base! Safe!" called out a loud voice.

"Dammit Slacker! Pay attention to what you're doing!" Scolded Chazz standing the nearest to him on the field.

Jaden rubbed his eyes again. He was wearing a baseball uniform! He was sitting on first base with the ball in front of him.

Jaden's jaw dropped as he remembers this even in his past. "Oh my gosh! I actually travelled back in time!" at first he thought that he may have just been dreaming or imagining things when he saw Banner and now he's actually back in the past. He slapped his face in an attempt to wake himself up.

"Hey First base! Are you going just sit there and look pretty or what?" yelled one of the students in the field "Give us the ball!"

"Oh yeah." Said Jaden finally snapping back to reality. He threw the ball back to the pitcher.

Jaden was shocked again at the familiar sight. Jesse was the pitcher, and it was Bastion's turn at batting.

"I can't believe it! It's just like how I remembered it! Bastion's batting now and he's going to knock the ball out of the field and get a home run! Then after that we'll switch over and my team will be batting!"

He was right. Bastion hit the ball with all his might and it went out of the field. He ran to the all the bases getting a home run.

The referee blew his whistle. "Fantastic! Now switch over! Slifers are batting!"

"I can't believe I was right…" he said to himself looking down at his feet whilst heading to the seat where the batters are. The dirty dust clouds caused his clothes to get a layer of dirt on them.

"Don't be sad Jaden! You can beat them with your team now batting!" yelled out a very familiar feminine voice. It was Alexis standing in the spectator's place next to Jasmine and Mindy. Alexis was actually the manager for the Slifer team. She was the one who selected the players for the team.

Jaden smiled back at her. He remembered why she was sad in the photograph. Alexis was really hoping that her team would at least win one match. She knew they weren't the best team, but she did have faith in them.

"I'll get that homerun for you Alexis…" Jaden promised to himself. He made it to his seat.

Jaden was the second last person in line to bat with the last person to bat being Chazz. Jaden watched as Chumley had his turn in batting. He was a great batter, but the only down part was the fact that he was a slow runner. Jaden smiled as he remembered this.

Soon came his turn. His team was in a good position against the other team. Jaden's team only needed a couple of more points to beat them. And now it was Jaden's turn. Just one homerun would make it a win.

Jaden walked up and took the bat he got in position to hit the ball.

"Crap! Bastion is bowler!" he thought to himself. Bastion was getting ready to throw the ball.

"Here goes Jaden, I won't go easy on you!" said Bastion he threw the ball hard. It was so fast that Jaden didn't get a chance to even hit it.

"Strike one!"

'Dang it!' said Jaden in frustration 'I have to hit it!'

The next ball Bastion threw was incredibly hard also and Jaden misses it again.

"Strike Two!"

'Crap!' thought Jaden 'It's my final chance! If I could just hit this one! So much is at stake!' he looked back at Alexis who had a sad look on her face. He then remembered her sad expression in the photograph and also the moment she said 'I do' in her wedding with Zane.

"That's it! I have to hit this ball!" The next ball was thrown and Jaden just swing his bat as hard as he could. It hit the ball high up to the very back of the huge field. Jaden dropped his bat and took off running.

He ran as fast as he could with everyone cheering for his name. He went past first base. He saw Alexis' face filled with joy as she cheered on his name. Then Jaden went past second base.

With that he saw Chazz getting ready to bat, then he remembered, in the past Jaden never hit that ball Bastion threw at all. Then leaving the rest all up to Chazz, Chazz also struck out and they lost the game. But now that Jaden concentrated so much and finally hit the ball, if he continued running and get a home run, their team will definitely win for sure!

Then he suddenly noticed that one of the fielders got the ball already. But it was too late as Jaden was already pass the third base and was halfway to the final base. The fielder threw the ball to the final base. Jaden dived to the final base too trying to beat the speed of the ball. But it was too late.

"THIRD OUT!" yelled the referee. The sound of a blown whistle was heard. "Victory goes to Ra!"

Jaden was the third person to strike out. They lost the game.

"I can't believe I still lost when there's so much at stake…" said Jaden filled with disappointment. The team made it back to the locker room.

Jaden sat with a towel on his head and a depressing look on his face. Chazz stomped over to him angrily.

"You idiot slacker! Why didn't you stay in third base and leave the rest up to the Chazz? I would've won the game for all of us!" he yelled

"Now, Chazz calm down it's just a game." Said Jesse

"Chazz you don't understand, you would've struck out anyway." Said Jaden

"What are you Psychic?" yelled Chazz getting angrier.

 **"No! I came from the future!"** Jaden finally yelled out. Everyone in the locker room stared at him as if he was a freak.

"Oh wow… whoa. Jaden, I'm sorry I never knew that me getting all angry at you would make mess your head up this much…" said Chazz actually showing sympathy to the poor boy.

"What do you mean the future?" asked Jesse in a soft tone so that no one else would hear.

"I mean…. Um… well… It's hard to explain!" said Jaden in frustration.

"Uh just forget what I said okay slacker?" said Chazz, "I'll forgive you." He walked out of the room.

Jesse came over to Jaden. "You sure you're all right?"

"Yeah don't worry; maybe I just need some time alone." Said Jaden still in the depressed tone.

The two boys exit. Jaden went and sat at the spectator's seat at the field. It was now all empty. Alexis came up to him.

"Jaden, why didn't you leave it up to Chazz? You don't have to be so hard on yourself, we are a team." She said to comfort him a little. "I mean I know I'm not great at selecting players for the team, but its okay as long as you all tried your best."

"I did it for you…" he said in a soft tone.

"Huh?"

"When you were selecting the teams. Do you remember? My promise to you?"

* * *

Flashback:

_Alexis was gathering up names for the Slifer team in her notebook. Chazz, Jaden and Jesse was with her too as they sat at a round table. Jaden was next to Alexis._

_"We don't have the best players, but hopefully we can still win one match." Said Alexis._

_"If you ask me you're too nice at selecting the players. You just accept anyone who wants to play. I heard with the other team, you have to be really good if you want to be in it."_

_"Don't worry Alexis! I'll take this red hot team up to the top! I promise!" said Jaden in his happy usual self._

_Alexis just smiled._

End Flashback

* * *

 

Alexis remembered that moment. When Jaden promised her then, she thought he was just joking, but he really kept his promise. This made her smile. Then Jasmine and Mindy came up to them.

"Hey you two! It's picture time! We're taking a group photo with the other team too!" exclaimed Jasmine happily.

They all ran to meet the others all getting into position for the camera.

"Everybody say cheese!"

"Cheese!" they all smiled.

As the photo was taken, a flash of white light shone on Jaden's eyes again causing him to shut his eyes again. As he opened it he was back in the wedding ceremony.

"Oh no! I'm back already?" he exclaimed to himself. "But I hadn't even confessed my feelings to her!"

He looked at the slideshow as it displayed the previous picture of Alexis sitting next to Jaden. Then it displayed one of them in the baseball uniform. Jaden looked at Alexis in the photograph. It was different!

She had no longer a sad expression on her face, but instead a huge smile.

"I remember that game." Sighed Jesse.

"Yeah the one where Jaden didn't stop at third base. I could've won that game for us!" said Chazz in disappointment.

"Now, now Chazz even Alexis isn't as disappointed." Chirped Mindy. Jaden glanced over at the main table, Zane still watching the slideshow, his arm rested out on the table with Alexis’s hand still on it. This time however she was just holding the stem of a flower instead of breaking it. She seemed to be addressing something to her bridesmaid Blair, her little tiara crystals glistening from afar.

Jaden's jaw dropped open. The photograph actually changed! And it was all because of him.

And he was terrified.

Then the lights turned off again and everyone froze. A soft purring sound was heard as Pharaoh came up and rubbed itself against Jaden's leg. Banner appeared.

"Jaden! Why didn't you tell her?" asked Banner is disappointment.

"I'm sorry failed but you gotta help me again professor Banner! Please let me go back into this photo again!" pleaded Jaden

"I'm afraid I can't do that…" said Banner softly. “No entering a photo twice. “

“What? Damn!”

“-You may however go to the other photos to come in this slideshow."

"REALLY? I can do that?" exclaimed Jaden excitedly. He was so happy that there was still hope.

Banner smiled then disappeared as everyone went back to normal. The next photograph was shown. It was of Jesse, Bastion, Tyranno, Chumley, Syrus, Jasmine, Mindy, Chazz, Blair, Jim, Axel, Aster, Alexis and Jaden. They were all sitting in a round table in a small 'dine-in' restaurant. Alexis was next to Jaden. She looked so sad and frustrated. She looked like she was trying to hold back tears.

Jaden stared at the photograph. He remembered this photograph was taken from his birthday, but he didn't even notice that she was so sad that time until he saw this photograph now.

"What could have made her so sad and angry?" he wondered to himself. Seeing her this sad made him sad too.

“I have to fix this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Just going to address a few things here, first off, yes this is also on DeviantART as well as FanFiction.Net, I have a Tumblr account but don’t upload stories there, and all stories get uploaded on FanFiction.Net first with around a week delay for the rest.
> 
> Now about their jobs and goals the characters have reached. I will not be changing anything. This detail was from the original author and whilst I am making some changes, I do want to keep things as close to the original as possible. A quick re-read also brought to light Alexis’s job. She does have one, and it’s not being a bride. I didn’t mention it here because it’s her wedding day so of course a big thing she would be thinking of today would be being a bride. I’ll mention hers and the others lives between graduating and the wedding in later chapters – C’mon people for a story about time travel I wasn't going to put their whole life story in the first chapter!
> 
> The Professor seemed pretty content with dying so I disagree with the theory that he would try to stop his death.  
> Now that, that is all over, please do continue to review! I really hope people are still interested in this story, if you are, please leave a review and say how I’m doing and what improvements can be made.
> 
> Also, if people aren’t happy with (what is implied to be) a fiancéshipping couple I could easily make this an unhappy ending story. A more realistic one. The couple may not happen but both characters will be satisfied in the end. Tell me what you think in a Review!)


End file.
